Looking Into The Stars
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set during the episode "Becky's Birthday". Becky's eleventh birthday brings up thoughts about how she came to be adopted. One-shot.


As Becky's parents prepared for their daughter's surprise birthday party with excitement, Tim Bottsford thought of the day they had found their dear daughter Becky. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback!**

"_Alright, alright, dad, enough chit-chat. If we don't get to the park soon we'll never have any time for lunch before the concert!" Tim prodded. His father excused Sally and they left for the park. His girlfriend of two years had won tickets to a concert for their favorite band and they had planned the whole day out. They would have lunch in the park nearby Tim's house and then they would drive an hour and a half to the outdoor venue where the concert was being held. _

_But of course, Sally and Tim's father were having a very friendly conversation about their favorite picnic foods and it seemed to be never-ending. And time was ticking; if they didn't get a move on with their day soon, they would never make it in time to see the opening act—which was also a favored band of theirs. And plus, the opening act had a t-shirt cannon and one of the t-shirts had tickets to their next concert in it. So he didn't want to miss a second. _

_Once at the park, they were walking along the trail when Tim heard a mysterious squeaking noise coming from the wilderness beside them. He was curious and very tempted to check it out. _

"_Did you hear that?" He asked._

"_No, I didn't," She said curiously._

"_I could've sworn I heard something." He insisted. _

"_I don't know what you heard, dear,"_

"_We should check it out. Just in case it's something serious." Tim insisted. Sally shrugged and followed as Tim investigated the bushes by the side of the path. _

"_Come on, Sally, I thought I heard the noise from over here. Let's go check it out!" Tim said, leading his girlfriend to the bushes nearby where he had heard a rustling sound. After a few minutes of investigation, Tim saw what had been making the squeaking and rustling sounds._

"_Hey, a baby and a monkey," Tim observed. They stopped and watched as the baby and monkey stopped and watched them back._

"_Oh, dear! They look lost and confused! What if they're hungry, what if something awful happened to her parents?" Sally questioned, concerned. _

"_We should help them. Who wants sandwiches?" Tim asked as she picked up Becky, grabbed the monkey's hand and led them to a spot to set up their picnic. He would find out if the baby had parents or not after they were fed and taken care of._

**Flashback end.**

Before they had found Becky, Tim had no idea where he wanted to take their future. But after they had discovered that this baby had no parents, they married and adopted her. And the rest progressed from there.

Tim had always wondered where the mysterious baby and monkey had come from, and how her real parents had disappeared. And how the baby ran into a monkey and somehow formed a partnership. He was very curious about her back-story, and he thought about it often. He was afraid to ask Becky if she knew because it could be a touchy subject, so he tried to stay away from asking the question.

Yet, she was so absent lately. Maybe she didn't want to be around her adoptive family because she had a strong desire to know her real parents? Anything could have happened to them and she was perhaps the only one who knew what exactly that was. Maybe she longed to go home to her birth parents? He became concerned. If someone didn't help her soon, it could become serious.

~…~

As the party went on, Tim approached Becky as she opened one of her last presents. The people who had been watching her open them had thought she was done, so disbanded, but she had discovered just one more and opened it on her own. The last gift was one from Tim especially. It was small, but its value was priceless to the heart.

When Becky pulled off the wrapping paper, she was shocked to discover that it was a picture of her and Bob the day they had been discovered. Thankfully it was after they had removed Bob's pilot's outfit to get it washed (they noticed how dirty it was and decided to clean him up. They had gotten a diaper from downtown and put it on him, hence Bob's diaper-wearing today. But nonetheless, it was a surprise to Becky. Her parents never really brought that up, and her father bringing it up now peaked her curiosity.

"Your real parents would be so proud of you if they saw you today," Tim whispered to her as he patted her shoulder and walked off to get something to drink.

This was a very thoughtful thing to Becky, but it also made her very curious about her real parents. She had never thought of what her real parents had ever looked like, what they were like, or anything about them for that matter. She didn't even know if they missed her or not. Did they think she was dead? It's been eleven years; if I were them I'd think I was dead, too, Becky thought. Maybe they've forgotten about me…

But would it be worth it to find them? Maybe some day, but not today, Becky thought.

For now, I've got all the family I've ever wanted.

**That was short and sweet! I contemplated making this into this whole story where she finds her real parents but people have done this before so it would just be copied and overplayed. One-shot it will stay! Review!**


End file.
